He's clean, dirty, but clean
by shininghime
Summary: Il moro si muoveva con forza e veemenza, non prendeva mai un momento di pausa e stringeva il bacino di Kibum con il braccio libero, accarezzandolo dolcemente con le dita. [JongKey]


Kibum si ritrovò contro il cofano della macchina, posta nel bel mezzo dell'officina, e sorrise malizioso all'uomo di fronte a sè.  
Lo aveva praticamente attirato contro il proprio corpo prendendolo per il colletto della divisa che indossava, un accozzo di colori che variava dall'arancione al blu mischiati in maniera irritante, ma l'altro non aveva opposto resistenza e si era fatto trascinare fino a quando la schiena del più giovane non aveva sfiorato l'auto. Era stata un'idea del meccanico arrivare almeno al cofano, molto più spazioso ed ampio, adatto per appoggiarcisi contro e fare _cose._

Aprendo la zip che chiudeva quella stupida tuta, si leccò le labbra notando immediatamente la pelle ambrata del compagno.  
Poteva vedere il neo in mezzo alle clavicole, i suoi pettorali ben definiti e le sue spalle larghe, che già erano parecchio messe in evidenza dall'indumento che indossava.

"Dovresti smetterla di indossare tute così attillate, sai? Qualche cliente potrebbe saltarti addosso e lo sai che divento particolarmente geloso, vero Jonghyun?"

"E' solo _**buciness**_, Kibummie, a questo modo riusciamo a mantenerci la casa dei tuoi sogni!"

Kibum aveva lasciato andare uno "tsk" alla battuta di Jonghyun, anche a causa del suo pessimo Inglese. Non avevano nessuna casa dei sogni, ma solamente un modesto appartamento vicino all'officina di quell'energumeno tutto muscoli, e sinceramente era contento a quel modo. Gli bastava avere il più grande accanto a sé per sentirsi appagato… anche il suo lavoro, come illustratore di libri per bambini, lo appagava.

"E per _business_ accogli le clienti con solamente una tuta addosso? Nient'altro?"

"Prova a scoprirlo…"

Glielo aveva detto sussurrandoglielo ad un orecchio ed il biondo non aveva potuto fare a meno di tremare e sentirsi già parecchio eccitato (era l'idea di aprire del tutto quella tuta e trovare il suo corpo perfetto nudo, pronto ad essere ammirato dai suoi occhi, a renderlo a quel modo).  
Aveva sempre provato una grande attrazione sessuale per quella scimmia, era innegabile, e in tutti gli anni della loro storia non aveva fatto altro che sbavare sui suoi muscoli, su come si tendevano quando metteva mano a quei maledetti motori, gomme, auto in generale. Kim Jonghyun era rozzo, aveva le mani rudi e faceva un lavoro dove ci si sporcava spesso e Kibum lo trovava elettrizzante.  
Quando si erano conosciuti, il suo primo pensiero era stato: "Uhg, è macchiato d'olio!" e lo aveva guardato con aria superiore, ma adesso aveva una predilezione per le macchie nere che spesso adornavano il corpo del più grande.

Sospirando con impazienza, il più giovane aveva cominciato ad abbassare ancora di più la cerniera di quella tuta orrenda, non aveva ancora capito come mai il moro l'avesse scelta di quel colore.  
Le labbra del più grande erano sul suo collo e quei baci lo stavano distraendo dal suo obiettivo, ovvero denudare il compagno e farsi prendere su una delle macchine di quei ricconi che davano da mangiare ad entrambi.  
Quella mattina era uscito da casa pieno di voglia, sapeva che Jonghyun aveva tutta l'officina per sé e quindi ne aveva approfittato per andare a trovare il suo ragazzo a lavoro; mossa puntata per ottenere la realizzazione del pensiero che aveva in testa fin da appena sveglio.

"Jonghyun…"

"E' inutile che provi a fare finta di nulla, conosco i tuoi punti deboli 'Bum."

"Touché~"

Ed il collo era decisamente un punto sensibile per Kibum.  
Stavano insieme da così tanto che ormai conoscevano a memoria i loro corpi, sapevano come far impazzire il compagno anche se, in tutta onestà, era il moro quello che si divertiva di più a stuzzicare, quello che spesso se ne usciva con idee strane. Quello abituato a prendere l'iniziativa e la libertà di sbattersi il più piccolo da ogni parte, era la stessa persona rimasta sorpresa quando aveva visto la figura snella e perfetta di Kibum entrare nella propria officina quella mattina.

"_Credevo non ti piacesse l'officina."_

"_Infatti, ma non sono di certo venuto per lei. Non credi?"_

"Quando credi arriverà il tuo socio?"

"Vacanza, fino alla prossima settimana non ci sarà né il suo fetore, né la sua presenza ingombrante. Posso fare tutto quello che voglio~"

Choi Minho era il socio in affari di Jonghyun, il biondo non aveva ben capito come si erano conosciuti ed inizialmente aveva pensato che non andassero nemmeno tanto d'accordo. Solo dopo aver preso in considerazione che tutte quelle frecciatine e quegli insulti potevano essere segni d'affetto, si era ricreduto.  
Anche lui e quel cane si prendevano in giro insomma.

"Ecco perché hai solo la tuta addosso, uhm?"

"No, questo è un regalo per te, stamani ti ho visto particolarmente voglioso."

Quindi aveva fatto a posta di lasciarlo a casa, vero? Di lasciarlo nel letto, completamente nudo, dopo averlo stuzzicato ed essersi fatto fare un lavoretto di bocca prima di andare in officina! Quel nano si era preso il meglio della sua voglia mattutina e poi lo aveva ignorato, nonostante avesse capito cosa volesse, che razza di bastardo era stato!

"Sei davvero uno stronzo."

Glielo aveva detto prima di baciarlo ed invadere immediatamente la sua bocca con la lingua.  
Jonghyun lo stava accarezzando dolcemente sui fianchi, tirando fuori la maglia dai jeans, decisamente aderenti, che indossava quel giorno.  
Le loro lingue si sfioravano ed i respiri si amalgamavano tra loro, così come i gemiti che rimbombavano dentro quella stanza. Jonghyun aveva preso il controllo della situazione, non che a Kibum dispiacesse in verità, ed aveva preso a comandare il bacio portando la lingua a leccare le labbra del più piccolo. Poi gli invase la bocca.  
Si staccarono lentamente, una scia di saliva che scendeva ai lati delle labbra del biondo ed il ghigno del più grande che si faceva immenso: stava sicuramente pensando a qualcosa di perverso nel vedere la saliva sul mento del compagno.

Le carezze di Jonghyun si fecero più insistenti e più pressanti: dal bacino di Kibum era passato a sfiorare l'addome piatto, accarezzandone la pelle con movimenti circolari, aveva infilato le mani sotto la sua maglia, ormai fuori dai jeans, e le aveva fatte risalire fino ai suoi capezzoli piccoli e rosei (li aveva stuzzicati fino ad indurirli ed il biondo non aveva fatto altro che mugolare di piacere).  
Con i denti aveva attaccato un morso al collo del più piccolo, la voglia di marchiare e sporcare quella pelle candida e morbida aveva vinto, come sempre. Jonghyun era sempre stato un po' "bestiale" nei suoi modi di fare, ma sapeva anche essere estremamente gentile quando la situazione lo richiedeva; ecco perché Kibum non si preoccupava quando arrivavano alla penetrazione, sapeva bene che quel dinosauro lo avrebbe preparato a dovere.

"Jonghyun…"

La sua maglia volò per terra in due secondi, Jonghyun era passionale, lo era sempre stato, ed in quel momento era già tanto se non avesse strappato via, letteralmente, la maglia che Kibum indossava (le camice di solito facevano quella fine).  
Il moro non aveva perso tempo, una volta tolta la maglia, aveva attaccato un morso sulla pelle vicino ad uno dei suoi capezzoli. Kibum aveva mugolato di piacere, anche un po' di dolore, ed aveva portato il corpo del compagno ancora di più contro di sé; sentiva il membro del più grande strusciare sulla sua coscia, lo avvertiva già completamente duro e quello lo fece ghignare. Faceva proprio un bell'effetto su Kim Jonghyun, eh?

"_Non toccarmi con quelle mani sporche!"_

"_Awww, andiamo Kibummie~ so che ti piace quando ti sporco!"_

Mentre il biondo buttava la testa all'indietro per permettere all'altro di marchiargli e torturargli il collo, si ritrovò sopra il cofano dell'auto che Jonghyun avrebbe dovuto sistemare.  
Le sue braccia lo avevano afferrato per il sedere, che aveva palpeggiato e stretto per qualche secondo, prima di buttarlo poco delicatamente su quel cofano. Si era infilato tra le gambe del più piccolo, una mano che giocava col suo fallo ancora coperto dai jeans e l'altra che gli accarezzava il collo mentre andava a baciare le sue labbra. Kibum si sentiva terribilmente accaldato, Jonghyun lo stava mandando in tilt con quei semplici gesti e non riusciva a capire come fosse possibile.

"Ti sei macchiato…"

"Sarà per colpa tua, non credi?"

Con quelle mani macchiate d'olio e di grasso, era ovvio che lo avesse sporcato.  
Il moro aveva sorriso dolcemente - il che stonava un po' con la situazione in cui si trovavano - e portò il pollice sulla guancia dell'altro, ci lasciò una piccola scia nera e Kibum sospirò capendo di non poter rivincere su quell'uomo delle caverne.  
Aveva sempre pensato che il meccanico fosse il mestiere adatto per uno come Kim Jonghyun: a vederlo sembrava davvero il classico uomo rude e rozzo, uno di quelli che si vedevano nei film americani per dire. Peccato che poi fosse un piagnucolone ed un tipo fin troppo romantico e smielato.

"Sei bellissimo, lo sai Kibum?"

"Non devi farmi i complimenti per ottenere quello che vuoi."

"Tsk."

Lo aveva detto che quella scimmia era smielato in ogni situazione, non si risparmiava mai dai complimenti e lui si ritrovava ad arrossire come una ragazzina perché il suo ragazzo non riusciva a non dirgli quello che pensava. Ovviamente gli facevano piacere tutti quei complimenti, anche quando si trovava mezzo nudo sopra il cofano di un'auto, ma avrebbe voluto godere prima di accendere il cervello e ricambiare quelle parole (in fondo, anche per lui, Jonghyun era bellissimo).

"Jjong…"

"Uhm?"

Il più grande lo stava baciando lungo il collo, intrufolandosi sempre di più tra le sue gambe. Kibum sentiva i pantaloni, già abbastanza attillati, ancora più stretti e non vedeva l'ora, letteralmente, di rimanere completamente nudo davanti all'altro ragazzo.  
Lo aveva detto che si era alzato con la voglia di consumare parecchie energie con quel dinosauro, ma lui se n'era andato a lavoro senza pensare minimamente a ricambiare il "favorino" che il biondo gli aveva fatto non appena sveglio; forse sognare il proprio compagno che lo prendeva in tutte le maniere possibili, non gli aveva fatto molto bene quel giorno.

Più Jonghyun lo accarezzava e lo stuzzicava, più il suo desiderio cresceva e lo corrodeva da dentro, riusciva a pensare solamente ad una cosa ed era il corpo dell'altro ragazzo sopra il proprio.  
Di fianco al proprio.  
Sotto il proprio.  
Persino dietro al proprio, non gli importava nemmeno più di tanto la posizione in quel momento e per Kim Kibum certe cose erano sacre eh.

Quando sentì una mano strofinare la sua povera erezione, Kibum buttò la testa all'indietro appoggiandosi del tutto coi gomiti al cofano dell'auto. Jonghyun lo aveva colto alla sprovvista ed era sicuro che in quel momento ci fosse un ghigno sulla sua faccia, lo conosceva troppo bene per non saperlo soddisfatto di quell'attacco a sorpresa.  
Il moro iniziò lentamente ad aprirgli i jeans, le dita che sfioravano ed accarezzavano flebilmente il suo fallo e lui che già ansimava solamente a quei miseri tocchi (non si era mai sentito così eccitato in tutta la sua vita, si era alzato col pensiero di dover fare sesso e quello era il risultato!).

"Sei più sensibile del solito, uhm?"

"Vuoi stare zitto?! Stai rovinando il momento, razza di animale!"

Nonostante quelle parole potessero sembrare dette con cattiveria, Jonghyun sapeva che non era affatto così.  
Sapeva che Kibum si comportava in quel modo bisbetico solamente quando era in forte imbarazzo o quando desiderava davvero qualcosa e non aveva il coraggio di ammetterlo e dirlo a cuore aperto, per il più grande non era mai stato un problema quel lato del suo carattere in fin dei conti.

I baci che gli stava lasciando il meccanico sul collo, si erano abbassati al suo addome (così come i suoi jeans si erano abbassati alle sue ginocchia) e lentamente stavano scendendo sempre di più, fino ad arrivare tra le sue gambe.  
Jonghyun portò la bocca sul suo fallo ancora coperto dai boxer e lasciò andare una risatina quando si accorse che erano decisamente i boxer meno sexy che avesse visto addosso al compagno.

"Spongebob? Sei venuto in officina da me per sedurmi e lo fai con un cartone animato sui boxer?"

"E'… non ci ho pensato a mettere altro, va bene?"

"Sei fortunato perché non devi sforzarti per essere sexy…"

"Perché sei un maniaco…"

Era arrossito, come ogni volta che Jonghyun diceva qualcosa di "indecente", oltretutto era mezzo nudo e vicino all'appagamento a cui anelava da quella mattina, non poteva essere più frustrato di così.  
Il più grande si alzò per baciarlo dolcemente sulle labbra e poi tornò nuovamente tra le sue gambe, dove posò ancora una volta la bocca. Baciò la sua erezione coperta e ci passò la lingua un paio di volte fino ad inumidire quella zona di stoffa. Kibum giocava coi suoi capelli, anticipando il momento in cui sarebbe stato libero da ogni indumento: sapeva che l'altro lo stava stuzzicando perché voleva renderlo una gelatina ed il biondo sapeva bene che dopo, una volta tolti i boxer di mezzo, le labbra carnose di Jonghyun avrebbero avvolto il suo membro.

Avvertì l'aria fredda dell'officina toccargli la pelle, ma quella sensazione non durò a lungo perché Jonghyun lo prese in bocca senza nemmeno avvisarlo.  
La lingua del più grande giocava con la punta della sua erezione, la sentiva scivolare lentamente sulla sua pelle e dovette sforzarsi per non spingersi contro la gola dell'altro; non voleva di certo forzare la sua presenza nella bocca di Jonghyun (per quanto se lo meritasse per quello che aveva combinato quella mattina).  
Le mani callose e sporche del compagno lo stavano accarezzando lungo le gambe, stringeva e toccava i suoi muscoli ed il biondo si sentiva come trasportato in un'altra dimensione, una di quelle in cui c'erano solamente lui e l'altro ragazzo, una parte di mondo che nessuno poteva contaminare.

"J-Jonghyun…"

Il ragazzo più grande gli strinse una coscia mentre andava a succhiare con più vigore il suo fallo, Kibum sentiva la sua lingua continuare a leccare la sua carne tesa e la sua gola che si rilassava sempre di più permettendo al più piccolo di penetrare al meglio quell'antro caldo.  
Si era messo a stringere le spalle larghe del proprio ragazzo ed aveva inarcato la schiena lasciandosi andare al piacere che provava, non si rendeva nemmeno conto di aver cominciato ad ansimare davvero forte e per quello Jonghyun gli aveva messo una mano sulla bocca per camuffare un po' quei suoni. Sapeva di rischiare molto ad urlare a quel modo, ma non era colpa sua se si sentiva così coinvolto da quello che stavano facendo e non poteva evitare di essere rumoroso.

Mentre Jonghyun continuava a succhiare e lappare la sua eccitazione, Kibum ne approfittò per leccare le dita che bloccavano i rumori della sua voce. Con lo sguardo leggermente appannato, notò il volto dell'altro sul proprio ed abbozzò un sorriso malizioso continuando a giocare con le dita del moro. Le leccava e le baciava con fare seducente, Jonghyun lo guardava ed aumentava le spinte della sua bocca, come se le azioni del più piccolo lo avessero fatto eccitare ancora di più.

"A-ah, Jjong… p-per favore…"

Socchiudendo gli occhi, si spinse contro la bocca di Jonghyun poiché il più grande non sembrava avere niente in contrario.  
Sentiva la punta del suo fallo toccare il fondo della gola del moro e riprese a succhiare le dita ancora alla sua bocca; Jonghyun lo stava guardando con aria quasi sognante e Kibum sentì i suoi muscoli tendersi. Il suo orgasmo era vicino e voleva solamente venire, venire e lasciarsi prendere da quel corpo muscoloso e perfetto.

"C-continua così…!"

Jonghyun, esortato da quell'incoraggiamento, aumentò la velocità dei suoi movimenti e portò una mano ad avvolgere l'erezione del biondo.  
Il movimento della sua bocca, unito a quello della mano, riuscì a far raggiungere il piacere a Kibum pochi secondi dopo e lo fece invadendo la gola del più grande.  
Buttò lo sguardo sul ragazzo ancora tra le sue gambe e lo vide dischiudere le labbra per mostrargli quello che avrebbe ingoiato di lì a poco; delle volte non riusciva proprio a capire cosa passasse nella testa di quella scimmia (certi atteggiamenti erano proprio da uomo delle caverne).

Una volta abbandonata la propria postazione, il moro lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo fece scivolare giù dal cofano dell'auto.  
Kibum sentiva l'appiccicume delle macchie d'olio sulle sue gambe, sulla sua guancia e persino sul suo petto, ma non disse nulla per evitare di spezzare il momento e far scappare via Jonghyun. A volte riusciva a diventare davvero un lamento e non in tutte le situazioni andava bene, giusto? Specialmente quelle sessuali e specialmente conoscendo quanto fosse permaloso quel dinosauro.

"Non vuoi vedere cosa c'è sotto la tuta~?"

_Il tuo membro eretto?  
_Aveva evitato di dirlo ma i suoi occhi avevano roteato e la sua espressione si era fatta alquanto sarcastica, tanto che aveva lasciato andare un "pft", come se non avesse idea di cosa ci fosse sotto quella maledetta tuta arancione e blu.  
Passando una mano ai lati della "divisa" del più grande, Kibum accarezzò la linguetta della zip e sospirò trepidante: non vedeva l'ora di vedere quel bel corpo ambrato completamente nudo. Poteva sembrare fissato, e forse un po' lo era, ma Jonghyun aveva un corpo da fare invidia. Era perfetto, da ogni punto di vista: i suoi pettorali ben definiti.  
Le sue spalle larghe.  
Le clavicole marcate che andavano ad adornare le sue spalle.  
Gli addominali su cui lui passava le unghie quando l'altro si spingeva.  
C'erano troppe cose che trovava attraenti nell'altro ragazzo e per quello non riusciva mai a togliersi di dosso il pensiero che qualcuno potesse altrettanto volerlo (era semplicemente geloso, ma non l'avrebbe mai ammesso così a cuor leggero).

"Kibum-ah?"

"Se vuoi dirmi quanto sono sexy tutto nudo e sopra un'auto, probabilmente macchiato di grasso ed olio, ti uccido…"

Scuotendo la testa, Jonghyun si avvicinò alle sue labbra e le baciò castamente, proprio come le prime volte che si frequentavano ed avevano paura di sbagliare nel passare al livello successivo.

"Ti amo."

Glielo disse a fior di labbra, incollando lo sguardo al suo.  
Jonghyun era capace di quelle uscite nel momento meno opportuno e all'improvviso – come quando Kibum parlava del lavoro e l'altro se ne usciva con quelle confessioni – ma non gli importava, era bello sentirsi considerati così tanto da qualcuno.

"Ti amo anche io, Jjong."

Accarezzandogli il volto con fare lento, il biondo si avvicinò ancora di più al corpo del compagno e posò un bacio leggero sul suo collo. Non poteva lasciargli segni perché la gente si sarebbe insospettita e Minho avrebbe iniziato a fare battutine che solamente lui capiva, ma di sicuro non era proibito assaggiare quella pelle sudaticcia che tanto amava, no?  
Con una mano prese la zip della tuta, che si trovava proprio sopra l'ombelico di Jonghyun, e la buttò giù lentamente, imitandone i movimenti con le labbra; aveva baciato prima il piccolo neo che si trovava in mezzo alle clavicole, poi era passato a succhiare un capezzolo, ed infine era sceso a quella piccola scia di peluria che dava verso il pube.  
_E' davvero nudo… _

"Quando ti sei… sistemato qua sotto?"

"Prima che tu arrivassi in officina, ho pensato potesse farti piacere considerando quanto ti lamenti di solito."

"Uhm, ogni tanto mi dai ascolto allora!"

Non che Jonghyun avesse davvero una foresta tra le gambe, ma a lui quei peli avevano sempre dato fastidio e tutte le volte gli rimaneva qualcosa tra i denti. Era fastidioso e basta, meglio una soluzione decisa ed estetica.  
Le mani del più grande si erano portate tra i suoi capelli, aveva iniziato a giocare con qualche ciocca bionda e sul suo volto c'era un sorriso d'ammirazione. D'affetto.  
Kibum si sentiva sempre in imbarazzo quando l'altro lo guardava a quel modo, era come se riuscisse a penetrargli l'anima e la cosa lo aveva sempre spaventato, soprattutto all'inizio.

"_Devi lasciare entrare le persone, Kibum-ah, non tutti sono indegni della tua fiducia."_

Lasciando da parte quei pensieri tristi e vecchi, s'inginocchiò davanti al compagno e si leccò le labbra nell'abbassare del tutto la tuta che indossava. La portò fino alle caviglie e ridacchiò contento nel notare solamente pelle di fronte a sé, pelle e l'erezione di Jonghyun in bella mostra.

"Dovresti farlo più spesso, sai~?"

"Sì, beh, vediamo se ne vale la pena."

Sghignazzando, Kibum portò le proprie labbra sulla punta del membro dell'altro ed iniziò a leccare lentamente su di essa.  
Ci passava la lingua muovendola piano, godendo dei mugolii che già lasciavano la bocca del più grande, e cercò di rilassare il più possibile la propria gola per permettersi di prendere sempre più centimetri all'interno della bocca.  
Con una mano prese ad accarezzare la base dell'eccitazione di Jonghyun, giocava coi suoi testicoli sentendo il corpo dell'altro tremare ad ogni suo movimento; era sempre stato bravo a fare certe cose e vedere come il moro reagiva ogni volta, lo rendeva quasi orgoglioso.

Allontanò le labbra dalla carne tesa dell'altro per un solo istante, il tempo di leccare per bene la superfice ai lati e divertirsi nel notare l'espressione tormentata sul bel volto del compagno. Avvolse nuovamente tutto e si sentì spingere verso il basso, segno che Jonghyun voleva avvertire ancora meglio il calore della sua bocca. Sentire ancora di più la sua lingua che lo stuzzicava e lo bagnava.  
Il più grande gemeva, spingendosi contro la bocca di Kibum - che si impegnava a donargli più piacere possibile - e le sue mani si stringevano ai capelli biondi del più piccolo.

"K-Kibum, o-oddio…!"

Staccandosi lentamente, si ripulì i lati delle labbra dalla saliva che aveva perso nel succhiare Jonghyun. Lo guardò per qualche secondo e poi si alzò per baciarlo con fare passionale.  
Le loro lingue danzarono insieme per qualche secondo mentre le loro mani esploravano i rispettivi corpi, imparando ancora una volta tutte le linee e le imperfezioni che li adornavano.  
Ogni volta che le mani rudi di Jonghyun lo toccavano, Kibum tremava e mille brividi gli percorrevano la schiena. Era come venire pervaso da mille scosse che lo lasciavano solamente con un senso di anticipazione ed eccitazione.

Le dita di Jonghyun lo stavano accarezzando lungo i fianchi, le labbra che avvolgevano di nuovo la pelle del suo collo e la schiena di Kibum che si inarcava facendo sfregare i loro membri.  
Qualche istante più tardi si ritrovò ad osservare da vicino il cofano dell'auto nera, sulla quale si era seduto fino a pochi minuti prima, ed il corpo del più grande che lo sovrastava alla perfezione da dietro.

"J-Jonghyun-ah…"

"Shhhh, sarò gentile."

_Non ne avevo dubbi.  
_Annaspò quando la lingua dell'altro prese a scivolare lungo la sua spina dorsale, lasciando una scia di saliva sulla sua pelle, con le mani si aggrappò ai lati della macchina e chiuse gli occhi cercando di riprendere fiato come meglio poteva.  
Il suo respiro era corto, smorzato a causa dei gemiti che lasciavano la sua bocca, ed un urlo gli sfuggì quando sentì le mani di Jonghyun allargare il suo sedere ed infilare quella lingua birichina nel mezzo.

"A-ah!"

Non era abituato a ricevere quel trattamento, di solito avevano sempre il lubrificante dietro e quella mattina Kibum non aveva portato niente con sé nonostante quello che aveva pianificato.  
Era perfettamente piegato sull'auto ed il suo volto era premuto contro di essa mentre spingeva, istintivamente, il sedere verso il più grande.  
Voleva sentire quella lingua ancora di più dentro di sé, per quanto fosse in imbarazzo, quelle attenzioni gli piacevano e lo facevano sentire accaldato.  
Jonghyun lo spostò verso il lato della macchina e gli attaccò un morso al bacino, ridacchiando nel sentire il più piccolo mugolare.

"Sei così bello… così dannatamente bello."

Il biondo intrecciò le dita delle loro mani, una per una, assieme mentre sentiva il fallo dell'altro scivolare dentro di sé. Gli strinse la mano cercando di rilassarsi, le labbra di Jonghyun che viaggiavano lungo il suo collo, il suo respiro caldo che gli accarezzava la pelle in modo seducente e sensuale.  
Amava quando il più grande lo prendeva, quando lo sentiva scivolare lentamente dentro di sé fino a riempirlo del tutto: era qualcosa di intimo.  
Qualcosa che li univa non solo fisicamente, ma anche emotivamente.  
Il fatto che il più grande gli facesse tutti quei complimenti, che gli dicesse quanto fosse bello e lo stringesse a sé a quel modo, lo facevano sentire la persona più amata del mondo. Più desiderata del mondo.

"P-puoi muoverti adesso."

Lo aveva detto con un filo di voce, la mano che stringeva ancora quella di Jonghyun ed il suo corpo che si rilassava dopo quell'invasione.  
Il più grande aveva cominciato a muoversi, come gli era stato detto, con spinte precise e regolari: come ogni volta, Kibum rimaneva senza fiato a causa di quei movimenti.

Il moro si muoveva con forza e veemenza, non prendeva mai un momento di pausa e stringeva il bacino di Kibum con il braccio libero, accarezzandolo dolcemente con le dita.  
Il più piccolo si stava eccitando nuovamente, il corpo del compagno sopra di sé, le sue carezze e le sue spinte mirate, lo stavano riportando all'eccitazione che aveva provato quella stessa mattina quando era uscito di casa.

"Jjong… Jonghyun…"

Ripeteva il nome dell'altro in continuazione, non riusciva proprio a starsene zitto come il buon senso avrebbe voluto, dato che si trovavano sul luogo di lavoro del più grande, sperava solamente che quella scimmia avesse avuto l'intelligenza di chiudere la porta e qualunque accesso all'officina (non ci teneva a farsi vedere a quel modo, spalmato sopra un'auto d'epoca, mentre faceva sesso selvaggio).  
Quando il suo fallo venne avvolto dalla mano calda di Jonghyun, un grido più forte riecheggiò in mezzo a loro, si era morso il labbro troppo tardi e la sua bocca aveva ormai emesso quel suono sorpreso dal piacere.

"Dovrò spiegare come mai c'era un ragazzo urlante, sai?"

"S-sta' zitto…!"

Jonghyun sciolse l'abbraccio delle loro mani per portare la propria sotto il mento di Kibum. Lo afferrò con decisione e piegò la sua testa di lato, in modo da poter arrivare alle sue labbra e baciarlo.  
La lingua del biondo finì fuori dalla bocca mentre quella del moro l'accarezzava e la loro saliva si univa fino a finire sul resto dei loro volti, non che la cosa importasse sinceramente.

"_Mi sono innamorato di te, 'Bum."_

Era stata la dichiarazione d'amore più inattesa del mondo ma conosceva Jonghyun e se avesse pianificato tutto e pensato per bene alle parole da dire e ai gesti da fare, non avrebbe portato gli stessi risultati e non avrebbe lasciato Kibum impietrito come un imbecille.

"T-ti amo Jonghyun."

La bocca del più grande si era portata ad un suo orecchio, il petto che premeva contro la schiena del biondo e la mano sulla sua erezione che pompava sempre più velocemente. Un sussurro gli arrivò fievole fievole al timpano: "Lo sento."...  
… così gli aveva detto ed il più piccolo iniziò a sentire i propri muscoli tendersi e rilassarsi con più frequenza, stringendo ed avvolgendo ulteriormente il membro del moro.

Mentre sentiva il proprio piacere arrivare all'apice, batté una mano sul cofano della povera auto e si ritrovò con la guancia completamente appoggiata sul metallo freddo. Jonghyun aveva ridacchiato, poco in verità, prima di dare un'ultima spinta particolarmente violenta e lasciarsi andare dentro il corpo caldo e pallido di Kibum.

Scivolò fuori da lui dopo qualche minuto, il tempo di riprendere fiato e rendersi conto di aver macchiato la macchina che si presupponeva dovesse aggiustare.  
C'erano delle macchie bianche sulla carrozzeria e la sagoma del biondo, sia di fianco che davanti, stampata sopra.

"Dovrò lavarla con le mie mani… oppure potresti farlo tu, come nei Car Wash americani."

"Così potrai saltarmi di nuovo addosso ed usare il sapone come scusa scatenante di tutto?"

Si erano seduti per terra, neanche avvertivano il freddo del pavimento.  
La testa del più piccolo era appoggiata sulla spalla del compagno e le mani di Jonghyun stavano accarezzando il suo addome, stringendolo più che poteva a sé.

"Mi hai sporcato d'olio, forse rotolarmi completamente insaponato su quell'auto non è una cattiva idea."

FINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE!


End file.
